The Radio
by LarvaBiru
Summary: Radio itu yang membuatku bertemu denganmu, membuatku jatuh hati padamu lagi. YUNJAE! YAOI! TWOSHOOT!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong~

hohoho saya balik lagi dengan FF Yunjae yang entah kenapa saya rasa ini agak aneh

ini terinspirasi dari Ayah saya yang suka denger radio dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba cerita ini muter-muter di kepala saya wkwk

Happy reading ya :D

...

Tittle : The Radio

Cast : Jung Yunho (U-Know, Yunho, 20 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (Jeje, Jaejoong, 19 tahun)

Kim Junsu (teman Yunho, 20 tahun)

Shim Changmin (teman Jaejoong, 19 tahun)

Park Yoochun (teman Yunho, 20 tahun)

Rate : T menuju M mungkin(?)

Genre : Romance, Drama(?)

*NB: kalimat di dalam tanda petik dua yang bercetak tebal miring itu bisa dibilang flashback sebentar gitu dan yang bercetak miring doang itu suara radionya.

...

**_chapter 1_**

...

_That radio makes me found you, makes me fall for you._

...

Jaejoong melirik jam dindingnya malas, acara kesukaannya di radio masih 1 jam lagi dan dia sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu acara kesukaannya itu. Ia mendekati radio kesayangannya di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya. Radio usang pemberian seseorang yang ia nanti-nantikan kehadirannya, seseorang yang sudah mencuri hatinya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan. Perlahan jari lentiknya menekan tombol _on_ pada radio tersebut, kemudian memutar-mutar tombol frekuensi padal radio tua itu, mencari _channel_ yang bagus untuk didengar.

Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati irama musik yang sedang diputar di radio. Tiba-tiba terlintas kenangan indah bersama '_dia_' di kepalanya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"_**Kuharap radio ini bisa mengingatkanmu padaku**__"_

"Aku selalu mengingatmu Yunho-_ya_"

...

"U-know _ssi_, sebentar lagi kau harus siaran _on air_. Tolong segera bersiap di ruang siaran. Oh ya, jangan lupa hari ini ada sesi curhat spesial"

Yang dipanggil U-know hanya mengangguk pelan sambil terus membaca naskah siarannya hari ini. Untuk kali ini sesi curhat dalam acaranya sedikit berbeda. Orang yang curhat dapat menelpon langsung untuk mengungkapkan curhatannya. Padahal biasanya curhatannya dikirim via sms maupun mention twitter.

"_Sajangnim_, sesi curhat ini durasinya berapa menit untuk tiap pencurhat?" tanya U-know pada seseorang yang tadi menghampirinya untuk mengingatkan siaran _on air_-nya.

"Hanya 10 menit untuk tiap pencurhat. Sekarang masuklah ke ruang siaran."

"Ne _sajangnim_."

...

Jaejoong tersenyum bahagia, acara kesukaannya sudah mulai. Ia segera mempersiapkan dirinya di depan radionya, mendengarkan curhatan-curhatan orang-orang yang mengirimkan curhatannya karena acara tersebut memang dibuat khusus sesi curhat orang-orang.

"_Annyeong Haseyo, bertemu lagi dengan saya, U-know yang tampannya sejagad raya dan tak seorangpun dapat menandinginya di acara SHARE YOUR FEEL. Untuk hari ini kita buat sesi spesial curhat langsung dengan saya untuk 3 orang yang beruntung._"

Dengan segera Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap-siap menelpon acara tersebut karena ini kesempatannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan rindunya dan berharap si empu yang dirindukan sedang mendengarkan acara tersebut. Beruntung da sudah menyimpan nomor ponsel acara radio kesayangannya itu.

"_Untuk yang ingin curhat di sesi spesial, segera siapkan pulsa dan tekan nomor DongbangFM. Tanpa pulsa, panggilan teleponmu tak berarti bagiku."_

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Inilah salah satu alasannya ia suka mendengar acara radio tersebut, ia suka dengan candaan yang tak bermutu dari sang penyiar yang entah kenapa suaranya sangat tidak asing di telinganya. Suara yang sangat memanjakan teliganya saat bersiaran.

"_Okay untuk penelpon pertama silahkan men-dial nomor kami. Oh ya, gunakan nama samaran saat karena kami tidak ingin suatu hal yang buruk terjadi._"

Dengan segera Jaejoong men-_dial _ nomor dari _DongbangFM_.

"_Wah cepat sekali panggilan masuknya, okay untuk penelpon pertama, siapa disana dan darimana?"_

"Jeje dari Chungnam."

"_Wah, kita berasal dari kota yang sama, hahaha. Jangan-jangan kita tetanggaan?"_

Jaejoong hanya tertawa pelan, malas menjawab pertanyaan konyol sang penyiar.

"_Silahkan share your feel dan durasimu hanya 10 menit, boleh kurang tapi ga boleh lebih ya"_

Jaejoong tertawa pelan (lagi), sungguh sekarang ia merindukan seseorang karena candaan dari U-know, sang penyiar mirip dengan seseorang.

" Dulu, aku dekat dengan seseorang. Dia sangat baik denganku. Sebut saja dia '_you know'_."

"_Bukankah itu aku?_"

"Aish, bukan kau. Dulu aku sering memanggilnya _you know_. Jadi jangan _geer_ dulu deh"

Sang penyiar tertawa pelan.

"_aku kira itu aku."_

"Tahu gini tadi aku pakai nama samaran lain ya. Aku lupa kalau namamu U-know"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, sang penyiar juga tertawa pelan.

"Lanjut, kami sangat dekat. Hingga suatu saat saat aku ulang tahun, dia memberiku hadiah sebuah radio yang bisa dibilang bergaya klasik. Aku bingung apa alasan dia memberiku itu. Namun aku sangat senang karena dengan radio tu aku tahu acara ini."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, diikuti kekehan dari sang penyiar.

"_berarti tanpa radio itu kau tak tahu acara ini ya? Ah aku sangat berterima kasih dengan pemberi radiomu itu._"

"Tapi sang pemberi radio itu tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan tepat saat kenaikan kelas dulu."

"_Dulu? Sekarang kau mahasiswa kah?"_

"Iya, aku mahasiwa semester satu jurusan kesenian di Seoul University."

"_Eh? Bukankah kau tadi bilang berasal dari Chungnam?"_

"Aku sedang berada di rumah orang tuaku di Chungnam dan aku memang berasal dari Chungnam. Di Seoul aku hidup di apartement."

"_Ah, I see. Okay lanjutkan curhatanmu, masih ada waktu 3 menit."_

"Orang yang memberi radio itu pergi dan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Sungguh aku sangat merindukannya, tetapi aku tidak tahu harus dimulai dari mana mencarinya. Kontaknya tidak bisa dihubungi, sampai-sampai teman terdekatnnya saja tidak tahu."

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak, lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku sangat merindukannya dan kuharap dia mendengar siaran ini dan kita dapat bertemu lagi. Dan satu lagi, disaat seperti ini, saat aku mendengarkan radio, aku selalu mengingatnya."

"_Semoga orang yang kau sebut You Know itu mendengar semua apa yang ucapkan disini. Okay sekian Jeje karena waktumu sudah habis dan terima kasih telah berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Saranku, jangan lupakan dia, karena aku yakin setelah ini dia akan menemuimu. Annyeong Jeje."_

"Annyeong."

Jaejoong tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan U-know. Hal itu juga yang ia harapkan dan semoga saja harapannya terkabulkan.

...

"_Sajangnim,_ bolehkah aku meminjam komputermu sebentar? Aku ingin melihat data penelpon tadi."

Choi _sajangnim_ menoleh ke U-know, lalu menatapnya bingung. Untuk apa anak ini memeriksa data penelpon? Setahunya U-know bukanlah orang yang _kepo_ dengan urusan orang lain meskipun ia seorang penyiar acara yang isinya curhatan orang-orang.

"Untuk apa U-know _ssi_? Data penelpon itu rahasia dan kau tidak perlu tahu karena kita menjaga privasi sang pencurhat."

U-know mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu jika data penelpon itu rahasia dan sebenarnya ia pun tidak berhak untuk mengetahui itu. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran, sungguh ia seperti mengenal salah satu dari seorang penelpon acaranya.

"Tapi _sajangnim_, sepertinya saya mengenal penelpon pertama kita. Bolehkan aku meminta nomor ponselnya?"

Choi _sajangnim_ menggeleng pelan, membuat U-know mendesah pelan. Kecewa.

"Maaf U-know _ssi_. Kami menjaga privasi penelpon kami dan kau bilang masih sepertinya, belum sudah pasti mengenalnya."

U-know mengangguk pelan. Ia kecewa tidak mendapat nomor ponsel Jeje, sang penelpon pertama. Kemudian ia membungkuk pada Choi _sajangnim_ sebagai tanda pamitnya sebelum meninggakan ruang kerja _namja_ yang sangat teguh pada pendiriannya itu. Tidak salah dia dipilih sebagai pimpinan radio ini, pikir U-know.

"Ah iya, semester satu jurusan kesenian Seoul University. Aku harus memastikannya," kata U-know sambil berjalan keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja. Ia berjalan lalu memasuki sebuah mobil mewah (sebernarnya U-know kaya, dia bekerja sebagai penyiar karena ia sangat menyukai dunia radio termasuk menjadi penyiar) yang terparkir di depan gedung tersebut lalu mengemudikannya menuju kampusnya.

...

"Junchan-_ya_!"

Yang dipanggil Junchan dengan segera menengok ke arah suara pemanggilnya. Yunho berlari kearahnya, lalu berhenti tepat di samping _namja_ berpantat seksi itu. Yunho tersenyum pada _namja_ bernama asli Junsu itu.

"Apa? Kau datang padaku pasti ada maunya," kata Junsu malas lalu menatap jengah Yunho.

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Ja.."

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Yunho dan Junsu segera menengok ke sumber suara yang memotong ucapan Yunho. Mereka berdua menatap orang tersebut tidak percaya.

"Kau tau Changmin?"

_Namja _tinggi bernama Changmin itu mengangguk. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Dia satu jurusan denganku, _hyung_. Wah, Jaejoong sepertinya punya satu fans lagi."

"Fans? Aku bukan fansnya!" Yunho mengeram kesal pada Changmin, _hoobae_nya semasa SMA sampai ke perguruan tinggi ini.

"Hahaha, mengaku saja _hyung_. Jaejoong memang punya banyak fans sejak pertama kali masuk. Entah itu seangkatan ataupun angkatan di atas kami. Mungkin tahun besok fans Jaejoong akan tambah banyak seiring bertambahnya angkatan di sini."

Yunho mengangguk pelan kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya yang entah mengapa menjadi mengerikan di mata Junsu dan Changmin.

"Tolong garis bawahi, aku bukan fans Jaejoong. Aku adalah calon pacarnya."

Junsu dan Changmin tertawa keras.

"Min-_ah_, apa kau percaya dengan ucapkan beruang _stress_ itu?"

"Jelas tidak _hyung_!"

"Yak! Dasar teman menyebalkan kalian," Yunho menggerutu pelan. Yang digeruti hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku Yunho yang sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta.

**TBC**

**...**

Fyuuuuhh... akhirnya selesei hehehe

saya coba buat ff berchapter nih, gimana ceritanya? terlalu gampang ditebak ya?

huhuhu maaf... sebenernya mau buat oneshoot, tapi kok kepanjangan, jadi aku coba twoshoot atau mungkin bisa lebih. Ini belum nemuin klimaksnya juga sih.

maaf juga kalo banyak typo atau penulisannya ga sesuai EYD, karena saya bukan anak bahasa yang ahli begituan wkwk

butuh saran dan kritiknya :D tapi bukan bashing yaaa

so, review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

...

Jaejoong mendengus pelan, sekali lagi ia menemukan banyak sekali bunga maupun surat cinta. Ia muak. Dengan kesal ia mengambil semua surat dan bunga lalu dibuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Namun ada satu surat yang tertinggal, surat dengan gambar radio di amplopnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, mengambil amplop itu lalu membukanya.

_Dear Jeje, I love you._

_-You know_

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, ia menyimpan surat itu di sakunya, berjalan dengan langkah senang ke kelasnya. Entah kenapa ia punya firasat baik dengan surat itu. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya. Sejak ia curhat di radio, ia selalu mendapati surat seperti itu di tumpukkan terbawah dari sekian banyak surat yang ada di lokernya. Dan anehnya, surat itu tidak pernah terambil saat dia mengambil semua tumpukkan surat di lokernya untuk dibuang. Maklum, dia termasuk salah satu _uke_ idaman di Seoul University sehingga tak sedikit _seme _yang mengejarnya, bahkan ada pula gadis-gadis yang mengiriminya surat cinta.

Sesampainya di kelas, Jaejoong dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Changmin, teman sejurusannya itu terlihat sibuk memakan berbagai macam _snack_ yang entah darimana didapatnya itu. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat tingkah Changmin makan, sungguh seperti anak kecil yang kelaparan.

"Bisakah kau puasa untuk hari ini saja? Kau tau? Mataku sakit melihatmu pacaran terus dengan makanan-makanan tidak sehat itu. Pantas saja Kyuhyun cemburu berat," kata Jaejoong diakhiri dengan tawanya yang khas. Changmin hanya mendengus mendengar candaan Jaejoong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat surat yang sama seperti kemarin lagi, Min-ah. Entah kenapa aku sangat senang. Seperti menemukan seseorang yang telah lama hilang," Jaejoong tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan surat yang barusan ia dapat. Ia terlihat sangat senang, tidak seperti Changmin yang menatap Jaejoong muram.

"Kenapa kau selalu mendapat banyak surat Jae? Kapan aku mendapatkan surat?" Changmin menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia menatap Jaejoong melas sedangkan Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Nanti akan ku suruh Kyuhyun membuat surat untukmu."

...

Seorang _namja_ berpawakan tinggi berwajah _cassanova_ berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dengan _pede_nya. Tiba-tiba _namja_ itu memeluk _namja _cantik yang ada di depannya.

"_Bogishipeo_, Jae-ya."

"E-eh? Chun _hyung_?"

Yang dipanggil Chun _hyung_ oleh Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum kepada Jaejoong, masih dengan keadaan memeluk Jaejoong.

"Kenapa pindah tidak memberitahuku, huh? Aku mencarimu."

Jaejoong menunduk diam. Ia memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu _namja_ bernama asli Park Yoochun itu karena ia tidak mau Yoochun selalu mengejarnya. Yoochun adalah kakak kelasnya semasa SMA dulu dan ia adalah teman Yunho, orang yang ia sukai. Yoochun menyukainya hingga membuatnya harus menjauh dari Yunho karena Yoochun mengejar Jaejoong terang-terangan sampai sekarang ini. Dan hal itu juga yang membuatnya memutuskan melajutkan studi di Seoul.

"Jawab aku jae," Yoochun menangkup wajah Jaejoong menatap Jaejoong intens. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus menatap Yoochun.

"A-aku lupa memberitahumu, _hyung_."

"_Gwaenchana_. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Kau harus menemaniku berkeliling Seoul," kata Yoochun sambil menarik Jaejoong menuju mobilnya.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, seorang _namja _berbadan tegap dengan sepasang mata musang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak suka. Jika saja tadi dia tidak dipanggil dosen pembimbingnya, mungkin sekarang ia lah yang mengajak Jaejoong pergi. _Namja_ bermata musang itu mendengus kesal. Mungkin hari ini ia sedang sial.

...

Yoochun tertawa kecil ketika melihat Jaejoong memakan es krim vanilla kesukaannya, bibir _plum_ nya dipenuhi es krim kesukaannya itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, berniat membersihkan bibir Jaejoong. Namun naas, Yoochun mendekat saat Jaejoong akan menjilat es krim yang dimakannya, dan akhirnya es krim itu malah terkena wajahnya. Jaejoong yang sempat _shock_ dengan kejadian itu kemudian tertawa melihat wajah blepotan Yoochun. Dengan segera ia mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya lalu mengusap wajah penuh es krim Yoochun.

"Makanya jangan usil deketin wajah, _hyung._"

Yoochun tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong. Sungguh ia sangat bahagia melihat Jaejoong tertawa seharian ini. Sepertinya dia tak akan bisa melupakan malaikat indah di sampingnya itu meski ia tahu kalau _namja _berparas cantik itu tidak suka dengannya.

"Jae, apa kau menerima surat dariku? Aku memasukkan surat ke dalam lokermu," kata Yoochun pelan diakhiri kekehan kecil. Ia menatap Jaejoong senang.

"Eh? Surat yang mana _hyung_?"

"Surat yang ada gambar radio di amplopnya."

"I-itu dari _hyung_?"

Yoochun mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya memaksakan senyumnya. Ia kecewa ternyata pengirim surat itu bukan seseorang yang ia harapkan. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki Yoochun kenapa ia harus mengiriminya surat seperti itu.

"_G-gomawo hyung,_ sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang," Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya lalu mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Melihat Jaejoong akan meninggalkannya, Yoochun segera berdiri dan memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"Aku antar ya?" Jaejoong menatap tangan Yoochun yang menghalau langkahnya, ia singkiran tangannya dengan halus dan tersenyum kepada Yoochun.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok _hyung,_" kata Jaejoong lalu berjalan menjauh dari Yoochun tetapi masih menatapnya.

"_Sayonara hyung_," pamitnya lalu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun hanya menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya. Selalu begini, Jaejoong akan memaksa pulang dan tidak mau diantar pulang. Jika ia memaksakan kehendaknya untuk lebih lama bersama Jaejoong atau memaksanya mengantarkan pulang, _namja_ cantik itu dijamin akan marah padanya.

...

Jaejoong memperlambat langkahnya, kemudian mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku yang ada di tepian Sungai Han, menatap hamparan air di depannya. Ia menunduk sedih. Ia lelah menanti seseorang yang kehadirannya tidak pasti. Ia lelah berharap pada sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan bisa terwujud. Ia menghela nafas dalam. Mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

Andai saja pengirim surat itu adalah _You Know_ yang sesungguhnya, mungkin saat ini ia tak akan sesedih ini. Ia mengeluarkan surat yang tadi ia terima dari sakunya. Ia baca lagi tulisan-tulisan yang tertera pada surat tersebut. Aneh. Tulisan Yoochun tidak seperti ini.

"Kau menerima surat dariku?"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara _bass_ yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Dengan segera Jaejoong menoleh ke sampingnya, dimana suara tersebut berasal. Mata bulat Jaejoong membesar, menatap tak percaya sosok di sampingnya.

"_You Know hyung?"_

"_Yeah, It's me. _Apa kau merindukanku, heum?"

Jaejoong terkekeh lalu mengangguk. Matanya panas, ia mengangguk terharu. Kemudian memeluk sosok tampan di sampingnya itu.

"_Nappeun, hyung_ meninggalkanku begitu saja saat aku mulai jatuh cinta dengan _hyung_," Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho pelan. Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia mengusap penuh sayang surai panjang Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae,_ _hyung_ memilih mengalah dan menyerahkanmu untuk Yoochun. Namun ketika aku mencoba pergi jauh darimu, aku semakin tersiksa hingga akhirnya aku menemukanmu ketika kau curhat di radio. Aku tak menyangka kau adalah angkatan bawahku di Seoul University."

"_Hyung_ mendengarkan curhatku?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan lalu terkekeh.

"Malahan aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu saat itu."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk lalu mendekatkat wajahnya ke telinga Jaejoong.

"Karena aku adalah U-Know, kau tidak menyadarinya, eoh?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, membuat Yunho gemas melihatnya dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku kira kau menyadarinya, ternyata tidak," canda Yunho, ia memanyanyunkan bibirnya dan berpura-pura kesal.

"_Mianhae hyung, jeongmal_. Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan _doe eyes _indahnya. Membuat yang ditatap _melting_ dengan tatapan Jaejoong. Yunho tertawa pelan lalu mengecup bibir _plum_ Jaejoong.

"Meski kau sudah jadian dengan Yoochun, aku akan merebutmu darinya," kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan jarak wajah yang bisa dikatakan tidak jauh. Jaejoong menaikkan alisnya bingung lalu tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak jadian dengannya _hyung_. Tapi dia masih saja mengejarku. _Hyung_, buat dia berhenti mengejarku, _jebal_."

Jaejoong menangkupkan dua tangannya di depan dadanya, pertahan sedang memohon dengan seseorang yang ada di sampingnya (karena Jaejoong menatap ke Yunho, bisa jadi depannya). Yunho tertawa pelan. Lalu mengangguk pasti dan memeluk penuh kasih sayang dan rindu badan mungil Jaejoong.

...

Yoochun mendatangi Jaejoong dan Yunho dengan wajah marah. Ia menatap Yunho tidak suka.

"Apa ini yang kau sebut teman? Kenapa kau merebut Jaejoong dariku?"

Yoochun menarik kerah Yunho dengan tampang marahya. Yunho hanya menatap Yoochun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sudah memberimu waktu untuk memilikinya, tetapi sepertinya waktu yang ku berikan tidak bisa membuatmu memiliki Jaejoong. Jadi, ini adalah waktuku untuk memilikinya."

Yoochun menggeram kesal, ia menatap jengah Yunho.

"Kapan kau memberiku waktu?"

"Aku pindah dari Chungnam karena aku memberimu kesempatan untuk bersamanya. "

Jaejoong berusaha melepas cengkraman Yoochun dari kerah Yunho, ia berusaha menenangkan keduanya agar tidak terjadi perkelahian.

"_Mianhae _Yoochun _hyung_, aku memilih Yunho _hyung_. Dan soal surat yang kau berikan kemarin, aku tidak pernah menerimanya karena aku selalu membuang surat-surat yang ku terima, kecuali surat dari Yunho _hyung_. Awalnya aku kira surat dari Yunho _hyung_ itu surat darimu. Karena kau bilang suratmu bergambarkan radio. Ternyata surat yang aku baca itu dari Yunho _hyung_. Dan anehnya, surat itu tidak pernah ikut terbuang."

"Karena aku tahu kau akan membuangnya, makanya aku menyelipkan suratku di bukumu," tambah Yunho lalu terkekeh menatap Jaejoong. Yoochun hanya terdiam.

"_Mianhae hyung,_ aku akan bahagia dengan Yunho _hyung_," kata Jaejoong sambil menggandeng Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoochun. Yoochun meratapi kepergian Jaejoong dengan menangis. Ia menangis sambil berlutut. Ia tidak peduli orang-orang menatapnya aneh, ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya, _namja_ bertubuh pendek tapi memiliki pantat _sexy_ itu berjongkok di depannya, menatapnya dengan wajah anehnya.

"Kau dicampakkan Jaejoong? Atau Jaejoong menolakmu?"

JEDAR!

Suara khas lumba-lumbanya mengalun dengan lantangnya. Membuat Yoochun yang tadinya menangis menjadi ingin mencekik _namja_ yang tak kalah cantiknya (hingga membuatnya terpana beberapa saat) dengan Jaejoong. Ia menatap _namja_ bersuara lumba-lumba itu sebal.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, patah hati menangis seperti itu. Enggak _hitz_ tahu," katanya diselingi tawa khasnya lalu memberi Yoochun sapu tangan bergambar lumba-lumba. Yoochun terdiam sambil menatap sapu tangan di tangannya.

"_Jja, _aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa kembalikan sapu tanganku. Itu kesayanganku," katanya sambil melangkah pergi menjauhi Yoochun. Yoochun tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak dan melap air matanya dengan sapu tangan _namja_ yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu.

"Eh? Siapa namamu?" Yoochun setengah berteriak, dan beruntung _namja _lumba-lumba itu mendengarnya.

"Kim Junsu," jawab Junsu berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan ke Yoochun dan Yoochun terkekeh melihat _namja_ aneh (menurutnya) itu. Dan sepertinya presepi Yoochun tentang kecantikan Jaejoong yang tak terkalahkan buyar seketika ketika ia melihat _namja_ bersuara lumba-lumba berpantat bebek itu.

_**END**_

...

**-epilog-**

"Jae, tahukah kau kenapa aku menjadi penyiar?"

"Eoh? _Molla hyung._ Apa alasanmu?"

"Karena aku ingin kau mendengar suaraku ketika aku tak bersamamu seperti dulu, makanya aku memberimu radio saat ulang tahunmu. Ketika kau merindukanku, kau bisa mendengar suaraku bersiaran."

"Dan sepertinya itu terbukti _hyung_. Aku sangat menyukai acaramu meski awalnya aku tak tahu jika U-Know sang penyiar radio itu adalah You Know yang dulu ku kenal dan menghilang entah kemana. Setiap aku merindukanmu aku akan mendengarkannya bersiaran."

"Takdir kita dipertemukan oleh sebuah radio Jae."

"Ne _hyung._ Meski terdengar konyol, aku tak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang aku bersamamu"

... 

huwaaaa akhirnya selesei meski endingnya gaje hehehe

maafkan sayaaaaa, crack pair JaeChun nya aneh banget waktu aku bacaaaa

aku ngerasa bersalah ngepairingin mereka ToT

oh ya, makasih buat yang udah review. FFnya emang aku buat alur cepat, soalnya kan awalnya mau buat oneshoot. tapi udah capek ngetik, akhirnya ya udah aku buat 2shoot. hehehe

Makasih buat yang udah review ff ini, ini ff Yaoi qaqa ToT bukan GS ToT

jangan lupa review :D


End file.
